coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9068 (1st January 2017)
Plot Watching the fireworks from the Rovers' back yard, Mary makes Norris promise that he’ll visit her in South Africa. Jude sees that his mother has doubts about the move. Wondering where Andy has gone to, Steph goes after him. Shona turns up in the street and Sean takes her to the bistro where Todd and Billy are celebrating. Peter admits to Simon that he is in a relationship but begs him not to tell anyone just yet as he needs to wait till the time is right to break the news to all the parties concerned. Simon is also annoyed to find out that Leanne has been in hospital and the news was kept from him. Nick brings Leanne home to a hug from Simon. While Kevin fixes the van, Johnny ponders on a change of pace in his life. Rita joins Jenny's party to the news that she's moving in with Johnny. Jenny’s in her element as she swans about the flat, playing hostess to Johnny’s friends and business partners. Eva watches her jealously. Phelan finds Jack wandering the street alone. The boy explains that Anna’s had an accident and Phelan sees her unconscious on the hallway floor through No.13's letterbox. Steph’s furious to find Andy, bags packed, about to do a runner. Leanne apologises to Simon for deceiving him. He tells her it's okay with a meaningful look at Peter and Toyah. Phelan kicks in the back door and helps an upset Anna to the sofa. She demands he leaves but he refuses to until he's repaired the door. Steph can't get a rational explanation out of Andy for his actions. He tells her he needs her and they hug. Unable to face an emotional goodbye, Norris embraces Mary and heads home. As her friends gather round Mary and Jude’s departing taxi singing We'll Meet Again, Mary’s overcome. Hearing them from inside No.3, Norris sits on the stairs and weeps. Johnny arrives back, covered in grease and grime. Kevin also arrives home to the sight of Phelan repairing the back door. He's no option but to let him continue. Todd and Billy bring Shona home. When he has an opportunity, Todd goes through Shona's coat and finds David's wallet with Kylie's picture. Jenny's dreams of a jet-set lifestyle are shattered when Johnny announces his retirement to the party and that he intends to live a far quieter life from now onwards, leaving Aidan in charge of Underworld. Eva is exultant. Phelan fixes the door and when Kevin and Anna have gone to bed lets himself back into the house and photographs a copy of the invoice for Kevin's new pick-up truck on his phone. Norris is woken up by a knocking on the door. It's Mary who was unable to go ahead with the move. They hug and cry on the doorstep. Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill Guest cast *Hank - Stephen Omer *Hilary - Karen Ascoe Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back yard *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and back yard *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Bedroom *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of Jude Appleton until 30th June 2017. *This additional New Year's Day episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna is horrified when she regains consciousness and finds Phelan looming over her; Johnny makes an announcement that shocks his party guests, and Peter admits he is in a relationship but begs Simon not to tell anyone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,728,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2017 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns